snowdays
by Moonlite tears
Summary: Hey, kat here and this has no spoilers unless u haven't read the books, well unless you count that little fact that comes true.So just R
1. Chapter 1

Snow days are wired in Texas, but that's what Eve woke me up to at 3:00 in the morning. "Mother nature really messed up." I mumbled half awake. "Yeah, but imbrace it CB, you have no school!" Eve shriked. She ran out of my room and on the top of the staris "Collins, your shovling!" Eve called down. "No way, I don't want to freeze my ass off." Shane called back. Eve walked into her room mumbling something about 'men are useless'. I shook my head and laughed as i scrambled out of bed. I put on a pair of jeans and Fitch sweater (trust me my mother packed this with out my knowing.). As i came down the staries I was hit by a wall of aruomus such as bacon, pancakes, and Shane(well actually i ran into Shane.). "Um...hi, Shane." I said after running into him. "Good morning." he said before walking up the staris.


	2. Love and Pancakes

Sorry about the short chapters but I'm a very busy girl. Please just R&R. also sorry about the lesser unexciting chapter, it gets better though!;)

I let out a huge side and realized i had been holding my breath! Shane was so hot but i could never tell him how i felt. He was ethier attached to the T.V. or on a date with Luaren or was it Liza, i lost trake. I marched glumly into the living room. A small brezze blew across my face. "Damn draft." I muttered. That almost always happened to me. "Hey CB, how many pancakes do you want?" Eve called from the kitchen. "Um, how about 3." I called back. "Sure." Eve called. She walked out of the kitchen in her fluffy, black, Gothic, robe. She had on 'Ironic Pink' socks. I couldn't help but laugh. "Whats so funny?" Eve asked. "Nothing!" I said a little too quickly. Eve gave me a suspisous look. I smiled a what I hoped an innocent smile. Eve laughed and I joined her. She walked back into the kitchen laughing. Shane walked back down staries. I held my breath again. "Hey Claire, have you seen Eve?" Shane asked. "Um… She is… um." I stammered. "In here Collins, are you ready to shovel?" Eve called from the kitchen. "No, I thought you were going to!" Shane protested. He walked into the kitchen leaveing me once again alone. I stood there like a gaping idiot. "Pancakes are ready Claire!" Eve called. I walked into the kitchen. Shane was stuffing his face. I sat down and just stared at my pancakes.


	3. shocking truth and quick get aways

Ok so here is my hopefully longer chapter. So sorry about the short ones, please R&R.

"CB, aren't you going to eat?" Eve asked with a motherly tone. "Oh, yeah." I said and started to eat. "Ok, Claire what's bothering you? You almost always eat my cooking." Eve asked. She turned away from the pancakes and faced me. "Um… Eve." I said tilting my head over to Shane who was totally oblivious and lost in his own pancake fantasy. "Oh. Collins, out of the kitchen." Eve commanded. "But… I'm eating" Shane said. "Than get a room with your overly pancake loving self." Eve smirked. Shane flipped her off but got up and went into the living room. As soon as the kitchen door closed Eve spoke. "Ok, talk." Eve said. And I did. Everything spilled out and I couldn't stop it. By the end I was misty eyed.

"Aw, poor CB is in love. With someone totally taken, stupid, and self-centered." Eve said placing a hand over her heart. "Eve totally not helping." I snapped. Half my pancakes where gone. Eve turned to the pancakes but froze halfway. "Uh oh." my blood ran cold. I turned to the door and found Shane just standing there holding an empty plate staring at me.

"You like me?" Shane asked.

I nodded my head.

"Really?"

"I nodded again.

"Woe."

I felt my face get red and I kept my eyes on the floor. "You could have just told me." Shane's tone was cold. "Hold your tongue ass." Eve hissed. "Oh so it's my fault." Shane asked. "You're the only one talking." Eve snapped. "Shut up, both of you!" I screamed. I stood up walked over to Shane and slapped him so hard my hand stung. I walked past him and up to my room only to hear Shane and Eve bickering again.

That night I cried myself to sleep. The only person that I actually liked hated me. "My life officially sucks." I said aloud. It was almost 10:00 at night. I had studied and cried the whole day away. "You're not alone." A voice called from a corner of my room. I was too tired to be scared. "Oh, yeah ever been kissed? I haven't!" I shouted at the voice. "Keep your voice down and no I have not been kissed." The voice hissed. "Oh." I whispered. "Who are you?" I asked the strange voice. "Your sweetest fantasy, your dreams." It answered. "No really, I know I'm not asleep." I said casully. "Fine my name is…" Suddenly out of the corner a shape darted over to me and kissed me full on the lips. I pushed him away and started to suck in air to scream but the figure darted over again and grabbed my waist, swung me over his shoulder, winded me, and left the Glass House.


	4. Commen Grounds

I woke up to the rev of a Harley and found myself in the back room of some random coffee shop. "Shit!" I shrieked. My hand flung themselves to my arms automatically. There was bear skin. I looked down and saw I was wearing a barista mini-dress, fish nets, a legit killer hell heels. Somebody came in I looked up. Standing there was a mocha colored girl wearing the same thing I was. "Oh so your up. I found you beside the rode in tatters and covered in scratches. I assumed you were abused then dumped here like some poor puppy so I took you in got you washed and clothed." The girl said. "Um, thanks. Who are you?" I asked standing up. My body suddenly was racked with pain. I took in a sharp breath. "Oh are you ok?" the girl asked reaching out her hand as if to catch me, which indeed she had to. After she laid me against some bags of coffee beans she replied. "Oh by the way I'm Jade." This girl said 'oh' a lot. "I'm Claire." I said. "So what is your story? I mean you don't have to tell me I just want to know if I'm housing a criminal." Jade asked. She reminded me of Eve only not so Goth. I wanted to tell her to butt out but as soon as my mouth opened it all came out. Jade was nearly to tears by the end. "I always knew something was a little fishy in this town." Jade mumbled after the story of my life. She suddenly looked up and said "Scienc you told me your story I'll tell you mine." I found out that she had come running away from her abusive foster home, got mixed up with the wrong people, dropped out of high school and then started to make a living here at the COMMEN GROUNDS! (A/N yeah I said it she was dropped in front of The Common Grounds, luckily Oliver had been 'sick')

Ok I'm stumped for now but wait till I get a new CD or inspiration and there will be more.


	5. AN I'm stuck! Help!

"Wait did you say Commen Grounds?" I asked my voice was so high I almost couldn't hear it. "yeah, why?" Jade asked cokcing her head. "I'm not on that good of terms with Oliver." I explained. "Shit, ok. Where do you live so I can drop you off." Jade asked. "Um, 703 Lot street, the Glass House." I told her. "Sure do you want your cloths, or what's left of them?" Jade asked motioning over to a paper bag. "No just throw them out please. Wait, on second thought, let me keep them." I said. So I can look for a hint of who took me that night I contenuied in my head. So Jade helped me up and into her car and drove me to the Glass House. "Thanks, I owe you one." I said. "Can I have your number so I can collect that favor sometime." Jade asked. "Sure." I quickly jotted down my number and handed it to her. "Thanks." She said before driving off, me waving to her from the front yard.

I walked into the glass house and nearly tripped over a wire was a crude burgler alarm. So after wiping the last of snow of my legs I sighed and painfully got down to the ground then tried to crawl under. So much for that idea. The paper bag still cluchted in my hand knocked over one of the towers of cans the wire was attched to. "Shit." I hissed as the tower tumbled over clattering all the way to the floor. "Who's there!" A warm familer voice yelled from the kitchen door. Shane. I looked up from my spot lying on the floor. "um me I guess." I said getting up. "CLAIRE!!!" A blur of Eve hurtled itself toward me and knocked me over. "Ow, Eve I know I'm home you don't have to jump at me. Ow!" I said. Suddenly Eve scrambled off, her face paler than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked scared.

Dude i'm seroiusly stuck. You guys know who i am please message me or leave tips in your reviwes for future chapters!:(


	6. Fang Bangers and Disgues

OMG thanx to MorganvilleVampiresFanatic review I got my biggest streak of inspation for this story with a twist ;D

Shane backed up too and stared at me with anger and discust. "What!" I screamed. "You should know, fang banger!" Shane snapped. It was like he tore my heart straight out of my chest. "I'm not a fang banger!" I yelled, slowly I curled up into a ball. I heard tears on the end of my protest. Shane grabbed my arm and held it up to my face. "Then explain this!" He yelled. My arm was covered in bites and brusies. I couldn't stop my self. I cried. I cried like the baby I knew I was. The tears stung my eyes and stained the silk Commen Grounds shirt I had on. "Shane just leave her alone." Michael's calm voice said from the top of the staires. I looked up, so did eve and shane. I felt the heat from the flames in shane's eyes from over here. "And where have you been, you big –" Michael ran down the staries and had shane pinned on the wall so fast I would have missed it if I blinked. "You want to finish that?" Michael threatened his hand squeezing around Shane's neck. Shane was trying to break the grasp but couldn't. "Michael!" Eve yelled. That seemed to knock him out of his scary, yet serious trance. though not a good idea. Shane took advantage of this and socked michael in the face. Michael,starled by this, was easyily knocked over. Shane stood over him and said "If you ever try that again i will make sure you and your ghost ass will die for sure!" then ran up the staries and slamed his door. Again. Eve ran over to Michael and preety much fussed over him until he was better. They both looked over at me and eve nodded. She walked over to me scarped me off the ground and sat me on the couch. "Talk." Michael commaned. So i did. Everything came, all the secrets and sneaking behind his back to go to class, and the guy. "I know who it is." Eve said quietly after i mentioned the man. "Who me and michael chorsed. "Jason!" Eve screamed and then burst into tears. "Who is Jason?" I asked. 'brother' Michael mouthed, rubbing eve's back. "What's so big about him?" I asked. Michael figoursly shook his head as if to say "Bad idea! Abort Abort!" Let's just say your lucky to be alive." Eve said from her new postion next to michael. I felt a sharp pang of jelousey. 'eve has a guy, michael has a girl, shane has himself...' i thought. I needed something or someone to lean on and nothing was there. I got up and sudenly ran to my room in tears. I took my commen postion onto my bed face first crying. "You feel lonley." The vioce said making a reapperance. "Jason, i know who you are! Go away!" I screamed. "I'm not Jason, he just stole you from me." The vioce said. "Well, shit. What now, are you just going to talk to me till i fall asleep?" I asked sarcasticlly. "Sure, if you want." The voice said. I was shocked. For someone who just kidnapped me he was pretty...confident. "Whats your name?" i asked. "Names Stark." He anserwed. "Okay." I whispered. "How old are you?" I said. ""Seventeen." He anserwed. "Pretty young to be breaking and entering." I replied. "Well you were so cute i couldn't help myself." I blushey furiously. "any pets?" I asked quickly. "One cat, and two Birds." He said. "Can i see your face?" I asked finally. "Sure, just turn on your light. I'm not hiding from you." He said. So i turned on the light and there standing in the coner of my room was the most beautiful guy in morganville (A/N i hope you guys know i'm really exdrating, the hottest guy is Shane Collins.)! "Woah." I whispered.


End file.
